


Worry Through

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for emocezi on Livejournal, for her birthday. She requested "bondage: holding down" from my unofficial kink bingo card, and a few other things. Hopefully this is what she wanted :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Through

Jensen was wired, and not in a fun way. It had been a week since the team had scattered after they got comprised. Jensen was the first back to the stateside rendezvous, and had waited patiently as the team trickled in. So far there were no major injuries, and Pooch's story involving a hotwired Cesna would be hilarious once they'd had some down time. But so far no one had heard from Cougar, and it was dragging everyone's mood down.

The first few days Jensen had been busy patching people up as they walked in. Then there was the hot meal, a cold beer, and keeping watch while people slept the stress off. By the sixth day, even Roque was even starting to worry, which was never a good sign. Clay had finally ordered them home, but everyone had flat out refused to leave. Jensen offered to print out the forms for Clay to write them up. Roque had laughed, and offered up a pen.

"If he doesn't show up in the next 48 hours, you're all going home. After that we follow protocol." Clay had finally given in. Jensen had glared at Clay for a few minutes before his shoulders slumped and he shuffled back to the room he'd claimed.

An hour later Cougar showed up, looking tired, but intact. Clay asked once if everything was fine, and after Cougar had eaten and showered, kicked everyone out of the safe house. They weren't technically due back for another three days, which Clay reminded them of several times. After a few minutes of standing around, making sure Cougar really was all right, they'd scattered to make the most of the down time.

Jensen and Cougar got a hotel room with 24 room service, with the intention of not leaving the room until they absolutely had to. Once they were in the room, Jensen kicked off his shoes and dove under the covers while Cougar checked his gear. They passed an hour in silence as Cougar cleaned his guns and Jensen channel surfed.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jensen asked, watching Cougar wince as he peeled off his shirt.

"Yes." Cougar threw the shirt at Jensen, who tossed it to the floor. When Cougar turned his back to Jensen, he heard a sharp intake of breath and sighed. His back probably looked horrible, but the majority of the pain had already faded. Jensen would most likely assume the worst.

"It probably looks worse than it is." Cougar tried to sound nonchalant, hoping Jensen wouldn't worry.

"What the fuck happened?" Jensen was suddenly behind him. Gentle hands grabbed Cougar's shoulders to hold him still while Jensen looked at the massive bruises that seemed to cover almost Cougar's entire back. "I need to check your ribs. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nothing's broken." Cougar tried to pull away but Jensen crowded him into the wall and held him in place with one arm while the other ran along Cougar's ribs. Cougar rolled his eyes as Jensen poked and prodded, but the expression was lost with his face pressed into the wallpaper. "Jensen, I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Jensen loosened his grip and leaned in to bury his face in the crook of Cougar's neck. "It looks really bad. What happened?"

"I fell." Cougar tried to push off from the wall, but Jensen didn't move. "Can I go take a shower, Dr. Jensen?"

"You just took one a few hours ago." Jensen started to bite at the skin of Cougar's shoulder, careful to stay away from the bruised areas. "What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just want a hot shower." Cougar tried to push back again.

"I was worried." Jensen didn't budge. Cougar sighed and tilted his head so Jensen could have better access to his neck. Jensen's breath was hot in his ear. "Really, really worried."

Jensen shifted his weight slightly, and Cougar once again tried to push away from the wall. Instead of gaining his freedom however, Cougar felt Jensen's arm wrap around his waist and start fiddling with his belt.

"And I really want another hot shower." Cougar tried to sound firm, but instead he braced his arms on the wall and arched back to give Jensen better access to his pants.

"You can wait." The sentence was punctuated with Jensen's hand slipping into Cougar's pants.

"Can we wait on the bed?" Cougar pushed away from the wall again, and this time Jensen let him. They moved to the bed with Jensen still pressed to Cougar's back.

Jensen didn't seem to be in any hurry to let Cougar get away, and quickly had him pinned to the bed. Then Jensen slowly worked his way down Cougar's back, pressing wet kisses to the areas that weren't bruised, while one hand ghosted over the bruised areas. When he encountered fabric, Jensen stood up long enough to strip Cougar's pants off and grab the tube of lube from his pack. Cougar just watched over his shoulder as Jensen stripped out of his own clothes and crawled back on the bed.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Jensen asked again kissing Cougar's jaw.

"If you ask again I'm going to hurt you." Cougar shifted slightly to glare over his shoulder at Jensen.

"You're stubborn. And you've lied about being hurt before." Jensen glared back and trailed his fingers down Cougar's spine.

"That was _years_ ago." Cougar shivered as goosebumps started to spread across his back in the wake of Jensen's hands. Shifting his weight to his elbows, Cougar turned to look over his shoulder at Jensen. "I'm all right."

Jensen nodded and leaned forward to drape himself across Cougar's back before kissing him. Cougar grunted a bit as his sore back protested, but kissed Jensen back to keep him distracted. Cougar felt Jensen's weight shift, and then heard the click as the lube was opened. Soon Cougar felt a slick finger pressing into him.

Cougar dropped his head onto his arms and shifted his legs so Jensen could have better access. Normally, Jensen wasn't nearly this aggressive, and Cougar liked it when it happened. It was nice to just lay there occasionally, and let the younger man do all the work. Forcing his body to relax, Cougar focused on the mouth that was adding bruises to his neck as Jensen slowly worked a finger in.

"You're way too tense, man." Jensen's lips were right on his ear, and Cougar shivered.

"It's fine." With more effort, Cougar managed to relax enough so Jensen's finger finally slipped all the way in. "See?"

"Did I mention you were stubborn yet today?" The words came out on a laugh, and Jensen kept his hand still to give Cougar a chance to adjust.

When Cougar shifted a bit, Jensen took the hint and started twisting his finger a bit and slowly withdrawing it. The steady motion and stretching got Cougar hard very quickly, and he shifted against the bed. The second time Cougar ground against the mattress, Jensen slowly added a second finger.

Cougar hissed a bit at the burn, and ground against the mattress every time Jensen scissored his fingers slightly and twisted to graze Cougar's prostate. The touch was almost too much, with the amount of stress still in his body from the previous week, and he tried to pull away but Jensen's weight kept him from going too far. Jensen sped up the pace, and Cougar's hips bucked forward, making him groan as the sheets dragged across his dick.

"It's not a race, Jensen." Cougar hissed the words as Jensen twisted his fingers again.

"Trying to get you to relax." Jensen smiled into Cougar's hair, and leaned more weight onto Cougar's back. "Unless you want me to stop?"

Cougar had intended to say something, but Jensen twisted his fingers again and Cougar lost his train of thought as the orgasm surprised him. He tried to inch away from Jensen's fingers, which had slowed down but were still moving slightly inside him. Jensen just leaned on Cougar more, keeping him in place as he shuddered.

"That's much better." Jensen whispered into Cougar's hair and slipped a third finger in, stretching Cougar even more.

With a small groan, Cougar dropped his arms so he was flush with the bed. Jensen shifted his weight again, and spread Cougar's legs even farther apart with his own. As Jensen continued to stretch Cougar with his fingers, he mouthed at the skin of his shoulder. Each motion made Cougar twitch, and his breathing was ragged.

"Yeah, that's a lot better." Jensen murmured against Cougar's shoulder blade before removing his fingers.

The weight on his back disappeared and Cougar looked over his shoulder to see Jensen lubing himself up and smiled softly. Jensen smiled back and gave his own erection a few long strokes as Cougar watched. Once Cougar's eyes had darkened with interest, Jensen leaned forward and bit gently at the base of Cougar's spine.

Still sensitive from his orgasm, Cougar tried to pull away on instinct. He didn't get too far, as Jensen draped across his back again and started to slowly press inside. With a small sound, Cougar tried to pull away away. Jensen laughed a little and clamped both hands on Cougar's hips to keep him still.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jensen inched forward, and rocked back out a tiny amount.

The tiny motion sent another wave of goosebumps across Cougar's back and arms. Cougar shook his head even as his back arched when Jensen pressed farther in. With a small laugh that bordered on a groan, Jensen ran his hands along Cougar's arms until he could link their fingers together.

With most of Jensen's weight pinning him to the bed, Cougar had little choice but to lay still as Jensen set an excruciatingly slow pace. Each breath that Jensen took was right in Cougar's ear, adding to the shivers that were hitting him more frequently. Cougar vaguely wondered if he could even get any leverage to speed things up, between how his body was pretty much ignoring most of the signals his brain was sending and how Jensen had him pinned to the bed.

"Jake, fuck." Cougar shuddered as Jensen pulled almost all the way out, and snapped forward in a way that was almost painful. "Please, just-"

Jensen made a noise that Cougar would later assume was a laugh, and repeated the motion twice more before setting a faster pace. Each thrust seemed to drive the air of his lungs, and Cougar squeezed Jensen's hands as he panted into the mattress.

With a few sharp snaps of his hips, Jensen buried his lips in Cougar's hair to muffle his yell as he came. The feel of it made Cougar writhe, trying to get away from the overload of sensation, even as he pulled Jensen's arms tighter to him. As Jensen finished, Cougar twitched each time Jensen moved or breathed on him.

They lay on the bed, both panting and boneless for several minutes until Jensen pulled out with an unhappy sound. Rolling onto his back, Jensen smoothed Cougar's hair off his forehead and offered up a smug smile. Cougar glared at him, and halfheartedly pushed the hand away.

"Dibs on first shower." Jensen winked and grunted as he rolled farther away. Cougar picked up a pillow and flung it in the general direction of Jensen's laughter.


End file.
